Jade Kincaid
Jade Kincaid is the niece of police Chief Warren Kincaid and the wife of Jesse Miller. Bride Of Chucky (1998) Jade has been seeing Jesse for over a year, to get away from her strict uncle for a night, they have their friend David pretend to be her prom date so Jade can get in the car with Jesse hiding in the back. It works until Jade's uncle has his friend "Needlenose" pull them over and catch them. In order to get away from her uncle, they decide to run away with the money that Tiffany gave Jesse in order for him to carry the Chucky and Tiffany dolls to New Jersey. They are soon pulled over by Needlenose and he plants a bag of marijuana in the van. While Jesse and Jade are separated, Chucky makes Needlenose's car explode while he's in it. While staying at a chapel honeymoon suite, they meet the couple Diane and Russ, who are also thieves. Distracting the couple with their awkward small talk, Diane steals Jade's wallet and wedding ring. This sparked fury over the watchful Tiffany, who visited the couple that night, killing both and reclaiming Jade's ring. Meanwhile, Jesse and Jade are suspecting each other of murdering Needlenose and the couple, both phoning David for advice. The next morning, Jesse and Jade drive away with David, who arrives to console them both. Smelling something foul in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body, who Chucky killed earlier, and demands that Jesse pulls over. Once they stop, Chucky and Tiffany come to life and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade are forced to drive away with the dolls. During this time, the dolls reveal their plan to use them as their new human bodies. They force the couple into a stolen RV, to keep the cops off their trail. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting make-up on her, and also makes cookies for Chucky. By distracting the killers by making them argue, Jade is able to kick Tiffany into the oven. Jesse then pushes Chucky out of the window as he shoots at Jesse, causing the RV to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get them both out of the RV. Chucky finds Jade and makes her take him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. He orders Jade to open the casket and to give him the amulet. Jesse then appears with Tiffany, and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky throws his knife at Jade, but Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. They are then tied up for the ritual. While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany has second thoughts. She pulls the knife out of his pocket and stabs him which only angers Chucky. With Chucky preoccupied in killing Tiffany, Jesse is able to break lose of the ropes, and knocks him into his grave. Jade then shoots him. In the end, she strolls off into the night with Jesse. Category:Characters Category:Bride Of Chucky Characters Category:Heroes